A steel mill or steelworks is an industrial plant that manufactures steel. Steel may be produced from iron ore or from scrap steel. Integrated steel mills use raw materials such as iron ore, limestone, and coal (or coke) to produce steel. The integrated steel mills add the raw materials in batches into a blast furnace that liquefies the ore. The liquid iron is then blasted into pig iron or is further processed. Mini-mills are generally a secondary steel producer that use scrap steel to produce the steel. Scrap steel is steel recycled from used vehicles and equipment or byproducts of manufacturing. In some examples, recycled steel is often less pure than the steel originally used to manufacture the recycled product. A mini-mill, typically, has an electric arc furnace that melts the scrap metal, a ladle or vacuum furnace for precision control of chemistry, a strip or billet continuous caster that converts the molten steel to solid form, a reheat furnace, and a rolling mill. Each mini-mill converts the scrap steel into a different form, size, type and chemistry.
Cutting tools, such an oxy-cutting torch or oxygen lance, cut objects in scrap yards to obtain usable steel for recycling. The cutting tools often require a supply of fuel and a reactant gas to perform cutting operations. Sources for the fuel and reactant gas are often stored in large tanks that remain stationary due to their size and weight. The objects to be cut are often large and must be positioned within a proximity of the cutting tools and the fuel and reactant gas sources. Mobile vehicles equipped with cutting tools require feed lines to transfer the fuel and reactant gas from the sources. The feed lines may become tangled and kinked as the mobile vehicle maneuvers, and additionally, may be damaged when being pulled across a ground surface or when caught on other objects within the environment of the mobile vehicle. Damaged feed lines require replacement and also pose a risk of leaking the combustible fuel and reactant gas to the environment, which may lead to fatal explosions.